


Light sleeper

by Le_mango



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, and Dina being just a little chaotic, but also snuggles, the soft and the fluffiest 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: Long story short, Ellie just needs one of those weighted blankets. If that can't be found a Dina will work just fine.I've had no time to write lately and putting me in such a weird mood? :/. Like what do you mean I have to prioritize making food over writing my emotional support girls??? That's dumb. Anywhomth I appreciate all you dudes for coming to my rejected Ted talk.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Light sleeper

She’d gotten so used to feeling tired. It might as well just be a sign that she was breathing. The last time Ellie had gotten a full nights rest was probably when she had been knocked out by a bad cold. That wasn’t saying much for a congested hell night. Everyone had their own answers for it, stress, insomnia, anxiety and even more suggested remedies. None of which actually worked.

Any noise would wake her up. It had always been that way. The bunk beds at the military school would squeal with the slightest movement. Distant alarms or people talking in the next room. Ellie spent a lot of time staring out the dirty window hoping she could fall back asleep. Sometimes the flickering lights would line up with her music. That or she’d started to hallucinate.

After that she was thrown I to the outside world. Hundreds of animals calling out in the night. Bugs running across the sleeping bag. Joel’s snoring. Her mind kept wandering until it circled all the way back to her current problem.

Dina.

Dina was so fucking wiggly.

Now that they were spending more and more full nights together she was getting less sleep then the already deficient usual. Dina gibbered before rolling to her side dragging the blankets with her. Ellie smiled shortly leaning back against the wall. It didn’t matter how big the blanket was, a sleeping Dina would take it all within an hour. Goddamn she’s cute. But it's like sleeping next to one of those flappy balloon guys.

“Eh niva-gu,” she mumbled.

“Wow. That’s crazy.”

“Mehm hath.” Dina unknowingly responded her arm twitching slightly.

Ellie watched a few hours tick by before finally being able to lay back down. There was a decent amount of time before she woke up sharply. She hissed trying to free the strand of hair that had been caught under a stray arm. “Aw dude,”

“Mwhat?” Dina turned elbowing Ellie in the face, “Shit. Sorry, sorry.” Dina sat up unsuccessfully trying to help, “Did I wake you up?”

“You punched me in the fucking face,” Ellie complained

“Sorry. Guess I’ll have to kiss it better.” Dina brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, “Not really sure where I hit you so,”

Ellie smiled more than aware where she was going with this. “Well, you better make sure I don’t die.”

“We can’t have that happen now can we?” Dina whispered close enough Ellie could feel the air on her lips. Maybe it was just a few seconds. Maybe they kissed for hours. Either way, it wasn’t enough, and everything they’d ever need. Dina broke away resting her forehead against Ellie’s for a moment. “As much as I’d love to stay right, here,” she grabbed the hand that had settled on her thigh. “Mike will rip my head off if I’m late.”

“Booooo.”

“Whatever. I’ll just see you tonight.” Dina rolled off the bed. With that movement, the blankets met their final resting place on the ground.

“I have a late watch.”

“Fuck, really? When did you pick that up.” Ellie shrugged watching as Dina hunted her pants down. “You better not be watching.”

“I am absolutely not looking at your butt,” Her bleary eyes had settled on the red boxers by themselves. But Ellie had no intention of moving them.

Dina checked over her shoulder to be met with a smug grin. “Why do you even bother lying?” She chuckled being sure to add a bit of wiggle as she dressed. “Between all our shit I won’t see you till the next patrol.”

“Yeah.” Ellie nodded finally getting out of bed. She stretched her legs out taking a moment to check the scattered bruises. “At least it’s a shorter rou-. Who said you can take that?”

“Take what?” Dina innocently looked up straightening her new gray hoodie. “Later dude.” She smiled waltzing out the door. Wait, the door? Ellie panicked throwing a shirt on but she could already hear a distant greeting. “Hey Joel.”

“Mornin’. I was just coming to say breakfast was ready.”

“Thanks but I’ve got to run.”

Ellie ran out and tried to squeeze past without drawing any more attention; Which was a bad idea considering Joel took up three-quarters of the hall, “So are you two making this a regular thing? If I start hearing things past midnight,”

“God no. Nooope,” Ellie could feel everything clenching at the thought of Joel even thinking about them doing anything.

Dina loudly greeted in every person in the whole goddamned house. By the time Ellie made it down she was already gone. “If you want we can start making more for breakfast.” Maria causally offered.

Ellie sat at the counter wishing she could turn invisible, or strangle Dina. One was more plausible than the other. She rubbed her temples staring out the window. Her converse sat on a snowdrift staring back at her. Ellie sighed knowing the exact smile Dina would have had throwing them there. Worst case scenario she had two days to take a fucking nap before seeing her again.

Ellie slid through the gap in the wall into the neighboring room. There was silence other than the muffled hiss as each breath passed through her mask. That thing was so annoying to wear. Ellie moved towards the doorway hoping to find some stairs when the floor shifted. She froze for a split second before reaching back “Oh shi-,” The tiles cracked dropping from beneath her.

“Ellie!” Dina reached out managing to catch her arm but gravity had already taken her. The floor collapsed throwing both of them down.

She hit the ground hard, vision blurring for a moment. Crushed. Each breath wheezed in and out. She was alone. Trapped as water started filling the room. She couldn’t move the weight kept pressing harder and harder on her chest as the water rose.

A low clicking was coming closer. Ellie panicked trying to escape before it found her. Panicked trying to keep her head above the water. God she hated being in water. Short gasps but the water was splashing into her mouth. Ellie coughed losing more air that she didn’t have. The clicking was getting closer. Multiplying. Echoing. The infectious sounds filled her ears. Hungry for more.

They were laughing now. They knew but they threw her in anyways. Or did they throw her because they knew? She tried to paddle closer to the docks. She had to grab onto something before she could no longer keep her head above the water. Clicking. Laughing. There was no difference between the cruel sounds. A dead fish floated on the surface. She briefly wondered if she would join it. Cold, crushing.

 _“Wills,”_ A soft voice called out. She frantically searched for the owner. Goddamnit the mask was completely filled with water. She didn’t know how much longer she would last. _“Hey. I got you.“_ Warm. The weight in her chest changed into something softer. _“It’s okay. Just breathe.”_

Breathe. Breathe. She couldn’t hear them. Only her. Maybe a distant song she once knew. Breathe. Ellie closed her eyes sinking into the water. It still scared her. But she trusted the light pull. The crushing weight slowly lifted. Light turned into long rays as she sunk further away from the surface. It’s okay. It’s okay...

Light already filled the room. Ellie stared out the window confused. She never slept this late. Weirder yet she actually felt, rested?

“Morning fuckface.” She could feel the warm air on her neck. “I was starting to think you were dead.” She teased again her fingers lightly scratching Ellie’s stomach.

“What time is it?” It was finally starting to register just how close she was. She could feel Dina, everywhere. The warm pressure along her back, a leg crossing over her own, a nose on her neck.

“Like ten.” She started to get up but Ellie let out a soft whine. She grabbed the arm wrapped around her torso. “What?”

“Come back.” She pleaded. Ellie immediately felt her ears start to burn at how clingy it sounded. She didn’t dare look back to see Dina’s reaction.

“Well, I guess we’ve already missed breakfast.” Dina laughed shortly working herself into place, “Never took you for a little spoon.”

“Shut up.” Ellie threaded her fingers between Dina’s. She responded with a small squeeze. “I am not, just. You. I just like, being. When... Fuck.” She gave up shoving her burning face into the pillow.

“Brilliant argument.” Dina kissed her ear before settling back down. Everything was warm. The way the sun lit up the tiny particles in the air. They way Dina’s body pressed against her own. The way her wide smile made her cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Ellie just needs one of those weighted blankets. If that can't be found a Dina will work just fine.
> 
> I've had no time to write lately and putting me in such a weird mood? :/. Like what do you mean I have to prioritize making food over writing my emotional support girls??? That's dumb. Anywhomth I appreciate all you dudes for coming to my rejected Ted talk.


End file.
